Heart of Gold Eyes of Red
by GlasgowPotter
Summary: Elizabeth used to be a quiet girl who lived in the middle of Texas but that was until the leaders of the Volturi turn up at her house. Her life changes drastically and there is nothing she can do about it.
1. Chapter 1

The sweet smell of Grandma's baking, slowly drifted into my room, waking me pleasantly from my sleep. Faintly, I could hear Grandpa's laughter on the front steps as he joked with his friends, enjoying the early morning sun. Pulling myself from under the warm bed covers, I wrapped my soft dressing gown over my night-gown before leaving my room. Avoiding the last stair, I jumped from the stairs and made my way to the kitchen. I had lived in that house since I was six months old and that's stair always managed to trip me up every time. You'd think after eighteen years I would be used to it.

"You were meant to be up an hour ago"Grandma exclaimed, bustling around the kitchen

"I'm sorry, Grandma"I sighed, watching her as she slammed the dough down onto the worktop

"Every day for the past week, you've slept in"she snapped, turning to face me

"I'm sorry"I repeated

"I don't want to hear it, go get dressed and take those out to your Grandpa"she told me, pointing the plate covered in a selection of sandwiches

I rolled my eyes before rushing out the room before I could be snapped at again. I grabbed my carefully folded dress from the small dresser in front of the window and began to get dressed. Today was going to be a long one.

Stepping out onto the front deck, I heard a chorus of good morning before I placed the plate down onto the small table.

"Good morning Grandpa"I smiled as I leaned down and gently kissed his cheek

"Morning Lizzie. These men are our new business partners"he smiled motioning to the three men that sat across from Grandpa and his two friends.

"I assume this is the wonderful Elizabeth"the one in the centre smiled

I took in each of their suprising appearances, each seemed to be different but had two things in common. Their striking red eyes and the pale snow skin that reminded me of paper. At that time, I didn't believe for there to be anything wrong only if I knew what was to come.

"I am Aro"he continued holding his hand out for me to shake

"Nice to meet you"I replied politely, I never did get involved in the business

"These are my brothers, Marcus and Cauis"Aro introduced the others

Marcus kindly, looked up and gave a small nod which I returned whereas Caius looked up with a slight smirk on his face, almost like he knew something I didn't.

"It was nice to meet you all but I really must go. Grandpa, I'm going to take flowers to father's memorial"I sighed

"Darling, you know what Grandma said"Grandpa started

"I know, I know. I spend too much time there but I promise once I come back, I won't go back there for a few weeks"I exclaimed running towards the small garden gate

"Be back in half an hour before Grandma notices you've gone"he called after me as I headed down the small road

Lost in thought, I made my way through the small path that had started to be covered in thin weeds and climbed over the large tree trunks. Things around there had changed a lot in the past years. The path used to be completely clear and the tress stood high but after Mama died no one cared enough to look after the place. Grandpa tried of course but, his back started to play up and he could no longer continue. Grandma wouldn't let me and refused to attempt it herself so, things slowly got into a mess. Finally, I reached the large lake and at the edge sat father's memorial. Grandpa had told me this used to be father's favourite place to go just to get away from everything. He once told me that when I was only a few days old, father had taken me down to the lake and spent the entire day there and a few days later he left to fight.

Carefully, I placed the small bunch of flowers down onto the large stone and kneeled down to clear away some of the dust that was covering the letters. Running me finger gently of the letters, I read the out like I had done many times before.

"In memory of Major Jasper Whitlock. Born 1844. Died 1863. An incredible soldier and even better father"


	2. Chapter 2

"I said half an hour"Grandpa exclaimed as I came rushing into the garden, out of breath from running home

"I'm sorry, you know what I'm like when I go there, I just forget about the rest of the world"I chuckled as I caught my breath back

"I told Grandma you had went on an run to the market for me but I need you to show these gentlemen to the inn and make sure the settle in to the town comfortably"he told me while motioning towards the three men from before who were still sat in front of Grandpa

"Well if you will follow me"I smiled to the gentlemen

The three gentleman stood without a word while I noticed the look of disgust that crossed across Grandpa's face. I began to walk down the small path, expecting them to bid Grandpa goodbye but no words came from their mouths, instead they followed me closely in silence.

"This town is rather small"Aro commented, probably taking in his surroundings

"I suppose but that makes it all that more cosy"I replied truthfully

"Don't you ever find yourself becoming bored of the same old surroundings?"he continued as he fell into my walking pace

"On some occasions but I couldn't bare go anywhere else, this was my mama and father's hometown"I explained

"Wouldn't they want you to experience the world, dear?"Marcus questioned with curiosity flooding his tone

"Perharps one day"I sighed, my mind drifting to traveling and all the wonders that I could experience

"It's tempting isn't it?"Caius smiled, I felt like his voice was in my ear, tempting me, perharps trying to persuade me

"So is staying put"I countered, breaking myself from my thoughts and turning my head to look to him at my side

"If you don't mind me asking, where have you travelled from?"I asked while walking slightly quicker

"A small town in Italy called Volterra"Aro replied quickly as if wanting to keep as much information as possible

"I've always wanted to visit Italy"I sighed

"It's utterly beautiful"Marcus replied with a sigh that made me understand he wished he was home

I nodded to show that I had heard his comment but kept my thoughts to myself. The long path began to grow wider and grew into the town streets and that's when I knew the trouble would start. I could feel the disapproving looks bare into my skin but chose to ignore them.

"My dear, have you done something to infuriate the locals"Aro asked with quite the tone of amusement in his voice

"They don't like me, think I'm some sort of witch. Let's just say that unexplainable events have happened and I always find myself to be in the centre of them"I told him with a chuckled

"Gentlemen, I recommend you to stay clear of the Whitlock girl, she is the cause of many band occurrences around this town"Lily, the local pub waitress exclaimed as she rushed up to us while glaring at me

"Is that so? Why would that be?"Aro questioned as he stepped towards her

"Well strange things happen around her. Mr Smith, the local farmer is adamant he saw her make fire"Lily explained as if she had the upper hand

"Is hardly a skillful task now, is it?"Caius smirked while I tried to hold onto my laughter

"Not like that. She was down by the lake and then out of no where she was holding fire"Lily snapped as she sent a cold, hard glare Caius' way

"This is the same Mr Smith who also says he witness one of his cows talking"I chuckled

"Well what about the time that I saw you with the water. The water was floating mid air"she exclaimed

"Trick of the light?"I suggested with a shrug of my shoulders

"Miss, I'm afraid we have to be on our way but we will be sure to look into these events"Aro told Lily as he placed his hands on my shoulders and guided me away

"You seem to be causing this town some distress"Caius smirked

"They are all mad, I have never caused anything strange to happen"I lied

"Is that so?"Aro grinned, telling me he didn't believe me

"The inn is just this way"I explained while avoiding their looks

As we stepped into the inn, the place was in silence as not that many people visited town during this time of the year. Mathew, the owner came rushing out from behind the counter to greet his guests.

"Ah Miss Whitlock"he exclaimed with a look of panic

"Grandpa has requested these men stay here. Aro, Caius and Marcus"I said motioning towards them as I introduced them

"How long will you stay be?"he asked looking towards Aro

"Just the night, we don't intend to be around town long"Aro replied

"Aro, I thought w-"

Aro cut Marcus of with a stern glare and quickly turned back us. After showing the three men to their room, Mathew left the room as if his life depended on it.

"Well this is goodbye til tomorrow, no doubt Grandpa will send me to make sure things were okay, in the morning"I smiled as I edge towards the door

"Goodnight Miss Whitlock"Caius smiled as the door closed firmly


	3. Chapter 3

That night, my consciousness cried for sleep but, my mind was having none of it. Not with the thoughts of the three men from earlier that day. Their red eyes haunted my mind. Caius' soft voice filling my ears once again, taunting. The moment the sun streamed through the curtains, I pulled myself tiredly, from the bed and began to get dressed, ready for the day. Faintly, I could hear Grandma and Grandpa downstairs, talking quietly in hushed voices.

"Lizzie, are you up?" Grandpa called up the stairs

"Yes" I shouted back

"Before breakfast, can you run down to the village to see how the gentlemen from yesterday enjoyed their stay and invite them to breakfast?" he asked

"I'll go now" I yawned, almost falling to the floor as I tripped up on the last stair

Exhaustedly, I rubbed my eyes as, I began my walk to the village while the morning sun shined warmly onto the back of my neck. In no time, I was already walking through the village and approaching the small inn. My hand reached up to push the wooden door open when it flew open and Aro, Cauis and Marcus appeared in front of me, each wearing cloaks with their hoods over their heads.

"Good morning, Miss Whitlock" Cauis smiled, stepping out of the small door frame with his brothers following him

"Good morning" I smiled "Grandpa, was wondering if you'd like to join us for breakfast this morning"

"We'd appreciate that before our journey home" Aro replied

"Grandma, is in the middle of making breakfast just now, so if you'd like we can head up there now" I suggested "Unless there is anything you'd like to see round town?"

"I am rather intrigued about your father's memorial" Caius began "Could you possibly take me there?"

"Not many people like it up there but, I will take you up there is if you wish" I explained

"I am rather hungry so, if it is okay, I will go to you Grandparents" Aro smiled

"As am I" Marcus added

"Do you know the way or will I return with you both and then take Caius to the memorial?" I questioned

"No, no dear, we know the way" Aro replied as he and Marcus began to walk towards the path home

"It's just this way, I know a short cut" I told Cauis as we began to walk into the tougher ground

"This used to be such a beautiful place to walk but, time had worn it away and no one could look after it" I sighed

"I think it's beautiful" Caius told me

"It's a mess" I exclaimed with a chuckle

"It's a beautiful mess" he chuckled

"Watch where you walk up ahead, Farmer Smith put down bear traps, old fool that he is, no bears are around for miles" told him "Probably put them there on Lily's accord so that I'd get trapped"

"You never really explained the incidents" Cauis said in a voice telling me he want to know more

"Farmer Smith, is off his rocker so I don't know why anyone would believe him and Lily is a gossip so, if there is no gossip she'll make some" I lied

"If you don't mind me saying, you look rather tired this morning" Cauis sighed as I tripped over a branch and I would have fell if I hadn't grabbed hold of a tree beside me

"Couldn't sleep last night. The memorial is just over here" I smiled as father's memorial came into sight

"Wow" he breathed out "I never expected it to be like this. How could a lake be hidden so easily"

"People just forgot" I replied kneeling down beside father's memorial "I'm back again and I know that Grandma won't be happy but, she'll get over it. Anyways, this is Caius, Grandpa's business partner"

I turned to Cauis to see he was giving me a confused but amused look.

"I just like to think that he can hear me" I sighed

"I didn't say a word" he chuckled

"You're face said it all" I replied, pulling myself to my feet

"We really should be getting down to my house, Grandma will probably be going crazy" I sighed as I began to head down the small hill

"You don't get on with your grandma?" he questioned

"She's the tough lover while Grandpa, is a push-over" I explained

As the house came into sight, I broke out into a sprint as Aro and Marcus were stood at the door, blood covering their hands.

"What happened?" I exclaimed fearing they had been injured when I should have went with them, Grandma was going to go mad

"Miss Whitlock, something terrible has happened. So terrible" Aro replied taking a step forward

"You're Grandparents are dead" he replied, looking to the ground "It looks like they were attack, we tried to help them but, they were gone"

"No. No, this is some kind of joke, isn't it. This isn't funny. Please, tell me it's a joke" I cried trying to push past them but, Caius held me back

"I'm so sorry, Miss Whitlock" Marcus sighed as I broke into tears

I barely knew him but, Caius wrapped his arms round me tightly as, I grabbed hold of his cloak in my fists. Tears pouring down my face like rain that wouldn't stop. And the only thing I wanted was for my Grandma, Grandpa, Father and Mama to appear and tell me they were back and that they would never leave me again but, they wouldn't. I was left alone. Not alone but, with three people I barely knew.


	4. Chapter 4

Tick tock, tick tock.

The soft sound of the clock filled the silence that surrounded the small inn room. My fists had curled up and had bed covers held tightly in them as, I tried to stop the tears from falling from my eyes. I could just imagine the scene in my house, the blood but, most of all I could imagine how whoever murdered them, were walking around probably smug that they had gotten away with it. I promised myself that if I ever found the people who had done it, I would make them wish they were dead.

"Elizabeth"

Caius' voice pulled me out of my thoughts and back to the reality of things. Stood at the door was a small police officer that had been at the house before I had been dragged away by Caius.

"Ma'am, I need to ask you a few questions" he told me as I sat down at the dinning table

"I don't know anything" I mumbled as he sat across from me

"If you want to find your grandparent's murderer we need your co-operation" he told me impatiently

"I don't know anything" I snapped, leaning forward onto the table

"Do you know what they're saying around town? They believe it was you that killed you grandparents and with the evidence point towards you ma'am, you better start helping me out" he exclaimed

"I didn't kill them" I exclaimed, my voice cracking mid sentence

"I think you should go" Caius growled, grabbing the man's shoulder and pulling him to his feet

I had never seen such fury any anyone's eyes before but, the look Caius' sent towards the man sent shiver down my spine. Without saying another word, the officer swiftly left the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Don't listen to a word anyone says around here" Caius told me, sinking into the seat beside me

"Where are your brothers?" I questioned

They hadn't followed us after Caius dragged me away and for some reason I still felt obliged to make sure they were okay. The were Grandpa's business partners. Well, they used to be.

"They are preparing to leave. Elizabeth, I think it would perhaps be a good idea for you to get out of this village" he explained

"I can't" I muttered.

"Can't or won't?" Caius sighed

"I don't have anywhere to go" I replied wiping away tears that had gathered from the discussion with the police officer

"What if you did have somewhere to go? Would you leave then?" he questioned placing his hand over mine

"It would be hard to leave this place behind but, yes, I would" I answered

"Then come to Italy with me and my brothers. You even said you've always wanted to visit Italy, well, why not come and live there" he exclaimed

"I couldn't intrude on you and besides, I barely know you" I pointed out, taking my hand way from beneath his and pulling myself to my feet

The carpet beside the fireplace became welcoming as, I paced back and forth, questioning the idea. I had nothing to stay for in this village anymore and I was definitely sure that mama and father, would be pushing me to go. It was just that I didn't know these men but, surely Grandpa, wouldn't have done business with three men that couldn't be trusted. He just wouldn't have. After a few minutes, I returned to seat, look in his eyes as, if I would find any sign on lies.

"I can't believe I'm going to accept you're offer" I muttered

"I'd love to come with you" I smiled

"I'm afraid we'd have to leave tonight" Caius sighed

"That's not possible. My grandparents just died today, I can't miss their funeral, I can't" I exclaimed

"Do you think you can handle being at the funeral?" he asked, his hand making its way to mine

"Truthfully, no but, I have to say goodbye" I told him

"You could always say goodbye in your own special way" he suggested "Just like with your father?"

"Perhaps" I sighed

"I'll be back soon, stay here" he exclaimed as he rushed towards the door

"I don't want to be alone" I whispered under my breath as the door closed behind him or so I thought

"Then come with me" he whispered as he pulled me to my feet

**Caius' usual personality will return but, it won't be directed towards Elizabeth. We can't have Caius begin soft to everyone :). Thanks to everyone that has reviewed ! xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

With every step I took, memories flooded my brain, taking over my mind and making me feel like my grandparents were beside us. I could see them sitting outside the small pub as they spoke in mid conversation and grandpa told one of his silly old jokes again. I could see them walking towards the small market place as grandma went off on one about the town's folk and grandpa sneakily buying a bouquet of flowers to put a rare smile on grandma's face. For all I knew everything could have been a horrible dream that I was yet to wake from but I wasn't that lucky.

Silence surrounded Caius and I as we walked through the deserted village streets towards the small blacksmith's at the edge of the village. News had travelled fast and either the villagers believed that I had murdered my grandparents therefore they feared for their lives or they were showing respect which was deserved. I wanted to believed it was the later but the small doubting voice in my head told me otherwise. The soft ringing of the bell above the door filled my ears as Caius pushed the small door opened and motioned for me to walk ahead.

"We're closed" Mr Walker shouted from the back room that lead into his home

"Mr Walker, it's me Elizabeth" I called walking through the shop carefully avoiding the mess

A blunt thud came from the room followed by the clattering of heavy footsteps running across the creaking floorboards. The wooden door flew open before Mr Walker came rushing out into the shop. He looked as if he had been crying for many hours with the bloodshot eyes that sat on his sunken face. It was understandable, he and Grandpa had been friends for many years and even through everything they had stuck together.

"My dear, I am sorry for your loss" he told me, sombrely "You're grandparents will be greatly missed around here"

"Thank you Mr Walker" I smiled softly as his eyes met Caius who was standing silently at the door "This is Caius Volturi, he and his brothers were in business with Grandpa"

"Volturi" Mr Walker muttered as if the word were poison to his tongue

"Yes, sir" Caius smirked as he stepped beside me "Volturi. Have you heard of us?"

"What can I do for you, Elizabeth?" Mr Walker questioned, ignoring Caius completely

"We were wondering if you could perhaps create a small memorial for my grandparents just like father's. I'm not planning to stay around in a town that I'm not welcome in any longer than needed and the best way for me to say goodbye would be to have the memorial" I explained

"You're not staying around for the funeral?" Mr Walker asked sadly

"It's probably been the hardest decision I have ever made but I'm afraid not. I'm not wanted in this town and it's only a matter of days before folk decide to take the law into their hands and make me pay for a crime I did not commit. Grandpa always urged me to pursue my dreams and I'm going to" I replied

"And he would be more than proud of you" Mr Walker smiled "Of course I will make memorial for them, I will be sure to make it beside your father's"

"Thank you, Mr Walker" I grinned

"And before you ask, dear, I will not accept any amount of money for this" he added

"I am more than willing to put some payment towards you work" Caius announced before I could object

"There will be no need" Mr Walker said rather forcefully as his gaze met Caius'

"I insist" Caius smirked throwing a small pouch of coins down onto the table "You seem to need it"

"Caius" I hissed catching his attention before he turned back to Mr Walker

"I must insist that you take the payment for doing Elizabeth here a favour and for making it easier for her to say go bye to her Grandparents" Caius muttered as if he was being forced

"It is my pleasure" Mr Walker grumbled "Now if you don't mind I must get to work"

"Thank you again, Mr Walker" I called leading Caius towards the door

"What was that about?" I exclaimed, once outside the shop

"He started it" Caius resorted, with a slight amused look in his eyes

"He's an elder, it doesn't matter if they are cheeky you're meant to show them respect at all times" I exclaimed as he began to chuckle "It's not funny"

"I'm sorry but I find it hard to not laugh when you shout" he chuckled "It's like being told off by a lamb"

"Did you just call me a sheep?" I exclaimed with a disbelieving chuckle

"No, I called you a baby sheep" he grinned backing away slightly

"You better run" I whispered with a grin as I stepped towards him

It didn't feel right to be running around with a smile clear upon my face after what had happened that morning but, for some reason Caius just made me feel like that had happened in a totally different world. To a different person and not me.


End file.
